Cuarto 403
by Sesshiko
Summary: Empezó como un juego para pasar el rato, ambos un objeto sexual del otro, sin razón alguna ni motivo, solo una forma agradable de matar el tiempo… Un acuerdo sin sentimientos. O eso pensaba Alfred. UsUk


Mi interpretación algo insana de un doujinshi que lei y compite por ser mi favorito

**Pareja: **Estados Unidos (America) x Inglaterra -UsUk-

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

**Advertencia: **Yaoi/Lime

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraron al azar durante esa reunión, un gesto sin nada de especial, era común chocar la mirada con alguien más en ese espacio reducido sentados unos frente a otros, un gesto que no trasmitía ningún significado más que a ellos. Acordaron el lugar saliendo de la reunión; el cuarto 403 de un viejo hotel que estaba casi cayéndose de antiguo.

Un lugar así no levanta sospechas por que siendo sinceros ¿Quién los buscaría en un lugar de mala muerte teniendo el suficiente dinero como la representación humana de un país para gastarlo en la más lujosa de las habitaciones? Además Inglaterra le tenía manía a ese lugar o a ese cuarto, cosa suya será.

-tsk –murmura malhumorado- ¡maldición! ¡Esto apesta!

Su compañero no hace más que suspirar divertido mirando la tv, el inglés solo puede quejarse por todo -¿Qué pasa?

-esto… aquello… ¡todo!- replica el anglosajón golpeando el marco de la puerta del baño con molestia- No hay agua… no me puedo bañar…

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?- y el americano no sabe si le da risa la situación o es el hombre frente a el quien lo pone eufórico - ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Inglaterra putea, murmura y maldice hasta llegar al teléfono - ¡voy a llamar a la recepción para quejarme! – porque es inaudito, alguien tan importante como lo es su persona merece tener un baño relajante después de un día jodidamente ajetreado, pero que le puede hacer, fue un acuerdo de ambos llegar a ese hotel. El sonido conjunto del teléfono muerto y la risita molesta del americano lo descolan. Estados Unidos lo observa con esa expresión lasciva que tiene una vez que se esconden tras las paredes de esa habitación- Hazlo después… - le murmura en el oído su voz ha cambiado de niño insoportable a hombre deseoso – no estás tan sucio como para necesitar una ducha ¿Cierto?

El inglés se retuerce en sus brazos buscando zafarse de ese agarre imprevisto- ¿Entonces para que estamos aquí?- busca cambiar el tema solo un poco, porque le es sofocante que apenas tengan unos minutos de haber llegado y el ojiazul ya este sobre el con una mano colándose por debajo de su camisa tocando con sutileza la piel del torso hasta llegar al pecho mientras sus labios se ocupan de mimar la mejilla inglesa con besos cortos y pausados.

Alfred se queda pasmado con la pregunta ¿Es en serio? Se dice sin creer que el más bajo tiene cero conciencia del momento cortándole la inspiración de tajo, lo mira a los ojos intentando encontrar el motivo por el cual están entonces en esa habitación obteniendo solamente la risa disimulada del ojiverde -Búrlate todo lo que quieras Inglaterra, si lo sabes muy bien… el motivo por el que estamos aquí…

Ambos caen pronto presa de sus deseos, sin tener en cuenta lo que realmente significa el acto carnal que se atreven a realizar porque aquello era simplemente un episodio pasional, un juego para pasar el rato, ambos un objeto sexual del otro, sin razón alguna ni motivo, solo una forma agradable de matar el tiempo… Un acuerdo sin sentimientos.

La cama cruje salvajemente porque ambos no conocen la palabra límite al momento de estar sobre ella, el inglés en cuatro y el ojiazul empujando con todo lo que puede. No es su posición favorita pero debe admitir que le da un acceso más profundo en su compañero, sus manos viajan por toda la espalda tanteando la tibia piel, tan suave sin marca alguna como una región deshabitada sin dueño. Un pensamiento, una mordida, una marca de algo que es mentira.

**-x-**

Las reuniones siempre son aburridas y más cuando tienes algo mejor y mil veces más divertido que hacer después, pero ese día la mirada de Inglaterra se desvía hacia alguien que no es el, un rostro similar pero diferente, el hermano con quien compitió tiempo atrás por la atención de su ex-tutor.

-¡¿Qué hay Canadá?!- su entusiasmo esta vez es fingido, odia perder y más con alguien que no representa amenaza alguna en ese terreno de juego- ¡¿Cómo estás?!- su hermano le saluda sin notar nada diferente en el americano- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El norteamericano se ríe, una carcajada estrambótica casi sarcástica- ¡Si hablas con ese viejo cascarrabias las cejas te van a crecer sin control como a el!

-¿Perdón?- Inglaterra no le encuentra nada gracioso al tema, está a punto de insultar al americano con algo relacionado con su peso cuando es interrumpido por su ex–colonia con voz inocente- ¿Eh? Inglaterra no sabía que te gustaban los animales ¿Tienes un perro a tu cargo o algo así?

-¿un qué?- el inglés se siente desubicado, claro que le gustaban los animales, tenía un gato y el gordo idiota ya lo conocía- claro que no, ¿Porque preguntas algo así de estúpido Estados Unidos?

Con una risita molesta el americano señala su propio cuello a la mitad de este- Es que tienes una mordida… justo aquí…

Inglaterra queda en shock pálido como una vela sin poder articular palabra alguna –Ah sí, se ve muy claro- murmura el canadiense fijándose en el cuello de su ex-tutor, el rubor corre rápidamente por el rosto del rubio sin poder creérselo – A… ¡América!

El chico se ríe bajito, son pocas las veces en las que el europeo lo llama así, solo cuando quiere regañarlo o sermonearle algo, mas su hermano interrumpe con un razonamiento más bien inocente – A los cachorros se les debe entrenar de inmediato…-intenta pasar los dedos por la marca cosa que al norteamericano no le gusta, es su marca, su propiedad, su trofeo, solo el debería -¿Te mordió de repente? Si quieres yo te puedo recomendar…

-Ah no… Verás Canadá… -el inglés esta hecho un manojo de nervios mueve las manos de un lado a otro intentando restarle importancia a la marca… ¿Cómo explicarle tal cosa al chico que parece ser más inocente que su mellizo?

**-x-**

- Ahh...aahh sabes… e-eso ahh estado de ma mmmh… mas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la reunión fue acordada después de dejar al canadiense en el lobby de la sala de conferencias y aunque la idea era hacer otras cosas "mas" entretenidas, Inglaterra no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad en la que el americano tenía la boca ocupada y hablar le sería imposible- ¡Y te veí-aahs tan orgu… orgulloso! ¡Te ahh prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer!

Estados Unidos levanta la mirada como cachorrito herido- ¿Hm? ¿Qué fue lo que mghm…- un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar- Imbécil! No hables mientras me la aahh…-unas cuantas atenciones más son suficientes para hacer callar al inglés y dejarlo sin aliento -¿pero qué es lo que quieres decir?- la sonrisa ladina del más joven mientras se relame los labios es un espectáculo que debería ser considerado vulgar, pero en algún lugar de su agitada mente le gusta, intenta recuperar la respiración para no parecer idiota y poder gritarle al gordo con ganas- ¡No me dejes marcas donde se vean!- se siente más cabreado porque el americano parece no tener ni idea de qué tipo de lio los pudo haber metido- tuvimos suerte de que Canadá es medio lento y me creyó todo lo que le dije ¿Qué tal si alguien más lo viera y sacara sus conclusiones… tuvimos suerte que no fue el bastardo del vino… o el imbécil de los tomates… no me los sacaría de encima…

Estados Unidos rueda los ojos hacia su derecha, el ojiverde nunca se calla sus quejas, estar con él es como jugar a la ruleta rusa, es impredecible y nunca sabes cómo va a terminar la noche.

Retira los dedos con los que lo estaba preparando impaciente por entrar en su cuerpo, sentir el calor y la estreches del inglés, esta tan inquieto que no mide la fuerza con la que entra arrancando un gemido de los labios del de abajo -¿Te duele? – llevan poco tiempo en esto, poco menos de un mes, y es difícil acostumbrarse a hacer algo que en primera no parece natural –solo… solo un poco…

Se detiene para darle tiempo a su compañero, ahora sabe que no debe ir tan profundo desde el principio a menos que quiera privarse de placer por un rato. Sigue con un movimiento leve para hacerlos retorcerse, suspirar y gemir lo suficiente por el momento -¿Qué tal ahora? - Arthur asiente dejando salir jadeos acompasados- ha… si… mejor…

El baile de caderas comienza como un waltz* suave, lento y casi elegante, jadeos y gemidos haciendo la pantomima de la música inexistente, marcando el ritmo y la excitación de ambos. Pero siendo sinceros Alfred prefiere algo más dinámico que un waltz, sube la intensidad moviéndose más fuerte con la vivacidad de un foxtrot.

Arthur cubre su boca sabe lo que el americano busca y no se lo dará tan fácil, ser el único gimiendo de esa manera es un golpe a su ego, pero bueno la verdad es que está tocando el cielo.

* * *

Esto fue muy largo de escribir XD


End file.
